Angels Dancing At The Ritz
by Marblez
Summary: I loved the episode 'Captain Jack Harkness' but wanted more JackJack action so here's my version of the trip to World War II. Don't read if you haven't watched the episode or don't like slash. TORCHWOOD.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters sadly, really wish I did but I've borrowed them for the making of this story. **Warnings - Total and utter plot spoilers for 'Captain Jack Harkness' so I'd advise watching it before you read this. Also lots of slash (homosexuality) and angst, my speciality…I really need to sleep, I'm rambling. **

Angel's Dancing At The Ritz. 

When Jack had first seen him after almost fighting with that young airman he'd been stunned by the natural beauty the man had about him, that shy smile that lit up his overly worried face. And then Jack had found out who he was and his mind had all but crumbled, he knew this mans fate, he knew what would happen to him. Because he **was **him, or rather the person who's Identity he took. Captain Jack Harkness, American Volunteers.

They'd talked, Jack had tried to convince him to savour his last evening without giving away the fact that he knew that the real **Jack** would die. He'd convinced him to kiss his young girl goodbye even though he wanted to be the one doing to kissing, not to the girl but to **Jack**. It didn't come as a surprise that the girl thought she was in love with him when the real young man snapped at Jack. All the while he and Tosh were trying to find a way to either a) get back or b) leave clues to help the team get them back.

The German's had come, bombing Cardiff around them. The cellar was small and crowded with frightened people, some seeking comfort in each other like that horrible girl Audrey that picked on Tosh in such a racist way. Jack had watched the other Captain as he walked around to his men, advising them gently of what was to come, hiding the fear that Jack knew was there. He'd watched Tosh as she left the message in the jar, feeling rather than seeing **Jack **come up behind him.

"Yes…of course I'm scared…"

The whispered words had been enough of a confession to get Jack to turn around, unable to say anything. He could only look at **Jack **sadly, ducking his head to look at the floor they stood on as the two men fell into a comfortable silence in the cellar. The all clear sounded through loudly and Billis announced that the dancing would continue, people started to go back up to the lit dance hall. Jack turned to help Tosh down the steps, almost wincing at the state she'd gotten her hand into.

"What happened?" Tim asked worriedly, rushing up to the Japanese woman who had befriended him earlier, taking an interest in the one thing he was good at. Navigation. She'd dazzled him with her smile and her unique beauty and despite what the others were saying about her race and what she was probably doing he liked her, he liked her a lot.

"I slipped…" Tosh lied quietly, trying not to make a big deal of it.

"I've got a first aid kit in the bag," he offered and she smiled up at him, allowing him to take her arm and lead her to where his bag was along with his great coat, a coat she found to be very similar to Jacks but of a much harsher fabric. The two Captains had been left in the cellar alone with George who had asked his **Jack **whether he wanted a scotch or not. **Jack **had gone slightly red as he answered,

"I'd like some time alone with Captain Harper." As the young man left with a small frown the two captains shared small secret smile before slowly making their way up the dusty stone steps, finding a small table overlooking the busy dance floor, alive with an upbeat tune and happy dancers. The two sat in silence for a few moments before **Jack **spoke again, his voice quiet, "Why did you make me kiss her?"

"I just think you should live every night likes it's your last. Make tonight the best night of your life. You're alive right here, right now, your men are fine." Jack answer was quiet as he looked at the other man with kind eyes.

"What are you trying to say?" **Jack **asked. Jack didn't know what to do, to tell him to truth of how he was beginning to feel for the young man, what he wanted to do to the young man…or to tell him what society of the time would dictate him to say, to lie and cover up the truth like he always did…

"Go to her, go to your woman and loose yourself in her." It hurt to force those words from his lips, hurt to watch the confused looked at flashed briefly in **Jack's **eyes before he answered, his body going stiff and his manner cold,

"Maybe I should."

"Yeah." Jack looked away awkwardly and his eyes immediately sought out Toshiko, talking to the young man who was supposedly the best navigator of the group as he gently bandaged the palm of her hand. She was smiling like she had when she'd been in love with Mary, before she'd turned out to be an evil murderous alien. It was both nice and sad for Jack to see Tosh smile like that again.

"Is Toshiko your woman?" **Jack **asked as he saw where that gaze went.

"No…there's no one…Go to her…" Jack almost felt the actual pain in his chest as he forced out the words, if it would make **Jack's **last night alive the best he'd ever had then that was all that mattered, that his last night wasn't spent awkwardly talking to a man who stole his identity, a man who kills, a man who was quickly falling in love all over again with him. Slowly **Jack ** rose from his seat, shooting one last sad look at Jack before he left, walking slowly down the stair. Jack watched him go until he was out of sight and then let his head fall into his hands, tears welling up in his eyes which he forced down, clamping those traitorous eyes shut.

The night carried on around him, he wondered if Nancy, that had been the girls name, wondered if her home was close, wondered whether **Jack **had reached there yet and was holding her in his arms, telling her he loved her, kissing her, loving her…With an almost bitter sigh he rose, leaving the happy scene behind him he went to the only place he could be alone, the Lovers Corner thankfully empty at that particular moment. Once there he sat alone in his sorrows, his thoughts slow and sad and filled with two men; the right type of Doctor and the man whose identity was now his. Toshiko on the other hand was not alone, she was in the company of the shy young Tim.

"I've never really talked to a girl fort his long before," he admitted quietly while putting away his first aid kit, "They never seem that interested in someone like me when George or Paul is around. But then again they don't do too much talking either." He sighed sadly and his smooth cheeks turned red, "I've never kissed a girl either, they tease me about that all the time."

"They shouldn't, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Toshiko told him gently. "Thank you for helping me with my hand."

"Oh it was my pleasure, I'm just upset that you hurt it in the first place," he told her sincerely, his shy smile back once more as he pushed his floppy hair back from his eyes.

"I was startled by a bomb, silly really when you think about it," she laughed nervously, "But it doesn't hurt any more so no matter." To prove this she clenched the hand and opened it again, ignoring the sting of pain, hiding it from the young man.

"Well in that case would you like to dance with me, I promise not to be as rough or forceful George was," he spoke with a nervous wobble in his throat, as if expecting to be refused immediately. But she nodded with a smile and held out her good hand to him. "Really? You'll dance with me?" He bit his lip after, scalding himself mentally for sounding so foolish and desperate but she only giggled softly and stood gracefully, waiting for him.

He jumped up, almost knocking the chair over in is haste and led her onto the floor filled with close couples. Her bandaged hand rested on his shoulder, his free hand on her curvy waist while the other held her hand gently. And then they were moving to the music, in time with each other as he led her around the floor. She soon discovered he was a very good dancer despite how nervous and clumsy he had seemed before.

"I had to attend dance classes at school," he told her with an embarrassed grin, "Never thought they'd come in useful. Glad they have though." Idly Toshiko wondered it the poor young man ever stopped blushing. Together the two continued to make their graceful way around the dance floor under the watchful eye of his squadron mates and their dates, one of whom glared at Toshiko with all but hatred. That would be the racist Audrey back for more again.

"Bet you she's getting information to feed to the Nazi's from him," she said loudly causing many people to look at her or Tosh. The Japanese woman looked quickly at the girl before down at her feet, her own shyness breaking out. "She's got spy written all over her the Jap."

"Shall we go for a walk? M-Maybe get a drink?" Tim offered gently.

"That'd be nice, we can dance again later when we're in more civil company," Tosh allowed herself the satisfaction of a smile as Audrey gasped at the insult before the 21st century woman grabbed her laptop case and both of the two coats, following Tim down to the bar.

Above them in the quiet corridor Jack was still sat alone, his shoulders slumped in defeat when he heard footsteps approaching and looked up to find **Jack **standing there, looking nervous but determined all at once. Cheeks flushed as if he'd been walking out in the cold for a while which, Jack realised, he probably had.

"I thought you'd gone. This could be your last chance." Jack spoke quietly, noting that **Jack** moved closer at his words and sat nervously to Jack's right, his hands playing almost subconsciously in his lap as he answered,

"That's why I came back." And that was all Jack had wanted to hear, he'd allowed **Jack **the chance to do the _"right" _ thing but** Jack **had chosen to do what most would run from, to follow his heart despite everything.

"I might have to leave before the night is over," Jack said quietly, not to deter the other man now, just to warn him of what might be approaching. With a mess in time you never knew.

"Well…make the most of now," ** Jack **said softly as his left hand reached out and took Jack's right, their thick masculine fingers linking together in a way that seemed absolutely perfect, a perfection Jack had only felt with one person before. Their eyes met and for the first time both allowed the love to show in their eyes, allowed the other man to see what they each felt. And then the sounds of a noisy couple approaching split them apart, both trying and failing not to look embarrassed as the tarty girl and her young man stopped by the settee they were sat on.

"We need lovers corner boys," she said with extra charm in her voice as the two American's jumped to their feet. Jack was the first to recover his voice as he moved out of the way,

"Of course, we'll go somewhere else…" He looked pointedly at **Jack **who bit his lip, so hard Jack could see the indentation in it when he spoke next,

"Yes…we'll find somewhere else to discuss battle strategies." The look that accompanied the sentence was a nervous one but Jack smiled softly at him and lead the way away from the now kissing couple, all the way down through the bar to the now empty cellar/shelter. Once there the two men's hands linked almost automatically once more. "I don't know what I'm doing James…"

"You're following your heart, just like me," Jack smiled at the man gently before leaning in and pressing a short, chaste kiss to the pale lips. No more than a peck it was enough make **Jack **start, his free hand grabbing onto Jack's shoulder. And that was all the encouragement Jack needed to kiss him again, this time pressing forwards with his tongue so that theirs met in a dance between their mouth's. It was all the encouragement he needed to push **Jack **back into the wall before sitting him on one of the makeshift seats. "Is this what you want? I need to know…"

"You told me to live every day like it was my last, I am living it like that now…here…with you…" this time he initiated the kiss, his hand going from Jack's shoulder to the back of his neck, holding his head close. After a few moments of passionate kissing with harsh, gasping breaths in between their hands began to roam, tugging at clothes with a need to touch the warm skin beneath. "Please…" Both men lost themselves in time after that, exploring in ways that **Jack **had never dreamed possible, feeling things that neither had felt in a long time. Together in the dark cellar/shelter the two men became one in every way possible, **Jack **had never felt so at peace with himself and with life, Jack hadn't felt so alive in a very long time.

Tosh was sipping her drink listening the Tim when the two men emerged from below, their clothing a little less perfect than it had been when they had gone down under the guise of 'strategy discussion'. Tosh was just pleased to see the carefully hidden smiles on both of their faces as they split up with a friendly pat on the shoulder, Jack going up to the balcony, **Jack **to his men.

"I'm going to take Ja…Captain Harper his coat and then I'll be back for that dance you only gave me half of," she said to Tim with her most innocent and dazzling smile. He smiled back, nodding.

"I'll be with my squadron," he told her before they too parted, Tosh thankful that Jack ad left his coat with her so that she'd had a good enough excuse to go and speak to him. The band was playing a fast song and the dancers were all but whirling around on the floor below as she sat on the small table opposite her boss and friend.

"So what happened?" she asked softly.

"We connected," Jack whispered, "and it was beautiful and amazing." She knew what he meant by connected, the rumours about her boss entering her head quickly, "And now I feel like my hearts breaking all over again."

"Why?" she asked worriedly, confused by the again at the end of that sentence, "What's going to happen?"

"Tomorrows there last training exercise, just another day. They go out on a sortie and they're surprised by two formations of messersmits(sp?). He destroys three of the enemy. His men listen to his whoops of joy over the radio. Then it all goes quiet…He can't bale out because his whole plane is on fire but his men all make it back to safety." Gently she took his hand in hers, running her thumb over the soft skin. No words of comfort could ease his pain, she knew that. After a few moments of silence between them she spoke again, broaching the subject that most of the team wondered about but her even more so now,

"Who were you?"

"A conman, that's why I took his name. Falsified his records so it seemed he was still alive." His answer was short, to the point as he looked down to where **Jack **was talking easily to Tim and George, an all but empty glass in his hand. Tosh's hand slowly slipped from Jack's.

"How did you end up in Torchwood?"

"Someone saved my life. Brought me back from death. And ever since then it's been like they're keeping me for something and I don't know what it is," his gaze finally went back to her face and he smiled sadly at her, "I'm sorry for dragging you into this." She looked startled before answering, her words sincere and truthful,

"It was my choice."

"I'll look after you…but there's nothing I can do for him." A single tear came as his gaze snapped back to the one man below with an extra badge under his wings showing he'd already fought in battle. Once again she took his hand and held it tightly in hers as his eyes shut, locking the tears and the pain away inside.

"Shall we go down?" Toshiko asked after a few moments of nothing but music and other people conversations, "I promised Tim a dance and I'd hate to break my promise to him, he's been so nice to us…to me…"

"He's sweet on you," Jack teased, for a moment back to his normal self as he rose with her, grabbing his coat. They walked close together down the carpeted stairs and found a table on the opposite side of the room to **Jack**. With a small smile to Jack Toshiko walked around the dance floor to Tim, saying hello politely and asking if he would like the dance she owed him now. He readily agreed and both Jack's smiled at that. They watched the couple dance and talk softly, every now and then sneaking shy looks at each other, both remembering what had gone on mere minutes before. The song ended and Toshiko was returned to her seat next to Jack and the next song began, slowly and softly,

_That certain night,_

_The night we met,_

_There was magic abroad in the air,_

_There were angels dancing at the Ritz,_

_And a Nightingale sang in Berkley Square. _

Jack could remember hearing this song so many times during his previous stay in war time Britain, it was one of the most popular love songs of the era, so sweet and sentimental it filled everyone's hearts with joy and love. And it always seemed perfect for every couple to dance to. He was watching the other man, the one who had broken down his barriers earlier and noticed when he handed his empty glass to Tim and began walking across the dance floor to their table.

No words were said. **Jack **merely took Jack's hand in his, his grip firm as he lead the other man out onto the dance floor. A collective hush fell over everyone else in the room as the two began to dance, holding each other close, their cheeks pressed together softly.

"What's he doing?" both heard George ask in shock but neither cared, they were lost in the sensations of the song, the sensations of the movement and of the touch of each other, the smell, the remembered taste. Toshiko couldn't quite smile at the sight as worry for how the other people would react dwarfed her almost completely but the love shining out of the two men was obvious. Holding each other close their heads moved, their lips hovering over each others.

And that was when Tosh heard the crash and saw the blinding white light from the door way. The others had opened the rift…and what brilliant timing she thought as the two men pulled away before their lips could touch.

"Jack. Jack we need to get out, Jack you have to. We need you," Tosh finally called out, grabbing their things she ran towards the light, refusing to make the connection between what people said dying was like to the rift.

"I have to go." Jack whispered softly, **Jack **could only nod sadly against him. "It's my duty." Jack turned and began to walk to where Tosh was waiting for him but stopped, paused a few moments and the turned around to rush back into **Jack's **arms. Their lips met this time in a hungry kiss which was to be their last, teeth nipping softly, tongues dancing together. Their hands held on tightly and Tosh could see neither really wanted to let go. Making a split second decision she moved quickly to Tim who was staring around in somewhat shock and went up on her tiptoes to press her lips gently against his, a lingering closed mouthed kiss.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening Tim," she said softly to him before this time rushing completely into the light followed by a slower Jack, watching behind him as the people faded into the light leaving only **Jack **standing there, a look on his face that told the two how much his heart was breaking. And then he saluted smartly before finally disappearing like the others to continue what was left of his life in World War Two.

They were in the derelict Ritz dance hall once more, filled with old rock posters and rubbish. In silence, a silence which felt so eerie after the dance hall music the two walked out of the building to find Gwen rushing up to them, all but screaming in their ears as she hugged them to death. Jack tried to hug her back but his thought's were elsewhere, with someone else who had now been dead at least sixty five years.

It was Tosh who drove back to the Hub for once, speaking to her mother through her earpiece in Japanese, explaining that something with work had come up and she wasn't going to be able to make it. Their base looked exactly the same as it always had except for the tell tale signs that the rift had been opened using the manipulator and of course the bullet wound in Owens shoulder.

"I knew we did the right thing, opening the rift," Owen said as he treated himself with Tosh acting as nurse. Ianto looked up from the computer he was at,

"Still no sign of Billis."

"World didn't end after all did it? Good job you're a bad shot," Owens tone was not as joking as it usually was, it held an anger and a hate that was usually absent.

"I was aiming for your shoulder." Ianto's voice was as calm as ever but his manner was clearly that of a slightly pissed off young Welshman. Tosh looked up from the wound in Owens shoulder, almost smiling at everyone,

"It was wartime, but it was beautiful."

"There were angels dancing at the Ritz," Jack commented as he passed, his mask back in place, his voice back to normal. Only Tosh knew the hidden meaning behind the song quote and watched him go into his office.

"Jack…" Owen began but Tosh cut him off gently,

"Let me." She entered the room, shutting the door behing her to find Jack pouring some strong looking alcohol, she wasn't quite sure what but took the glass he offered anyway. "He would have been so proud that you took his name because here you are, saving the world…To captain Jack." She held her glass out slightly and Jack met her eyes, the sorrow of loosing the one he had loved for such a short time evident clearly there for all the world to see, or at least for those who were looking. His glass raised slowly,

"To captain Jack."

A/N There we go, I saw this episode and wanted more to happen so I wrote it. This is a one off, no possibility of a sequel because **Jack** is dead. But I hope you liked it, I had to write it in one go it wouldn't leave me alone. (It's now three in the morning and I have work tomorrow…today…I hate it when stories wont leave you alone!)


End file.
